


Percy Jackson the Mute

by acejackson2718



Series: Different Percy Jackson LGBTQ+ Adventures & Aus [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth is a bully for now, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Mute!PercyJackson, Other, Percy is a Dork, Team Leo!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acejackson2718/pseuds/acejackson2718
Summary: I wasn't always a mute, I swear but it was the accident that took away my voice, God(s), I sound like Ariel from The Little Mermaid. From the accident everything had changed, my mother, my life and our happiness. I wish it didn't happen. I wish that it was just a nightmare but life just likes to be cruel to the best people on earth...My name is Percy Jackson. I'm 15 years old and this is my first year in 8 years of going to public school since the man, Gabe came into the Jackson household. I hope this man has a special spot in hell because of what he put my mother, my baby brother and me through.Mentions of death, abuse, rape, and suicide is in this book. If sensitive to these things, please don't read or skip that part/chapter
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson/Other(s)
Series: Different Percy Jackson LGBTQ+ Adventures & Aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648636
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. My Life and School is My New Haven: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want Percy and Annabeth. Because Percy and Annabeth are overrated. Like seriously like I would try to find some other ships I have with Percy and I mostly find is Percy and Annabeth! Don't get me wrong Percy and Annabeth are one of my ships but not favorite. Nico and Percy are my OTP... I love gay ships... I still love straight ships to. I don't mind it I just don't want to be another person with Percy and Annabeth... I just want to do something different with this... I don't know most sexualities. I know straight, gay(because I'm gay~), bisexual, pansexual, Asexual, gender fluid and Trans... Others not so much... If you have any others please explain to me about it in the comments.  
> See ya next time on Percy Jackson the Mute~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story Begins.

I wasn't always a mute, I swear but it was the accident that took away my voice, God(s), I sound like Ariel from The Little Mermaid. From the accident everything had changed, my mother, my life and our happiness. I wish it didn't happen. I wish that it was just a nightmare but life just likes to be cruel to the best people on earth...

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm 16 years old and this is my first year in 8 years of going to public school since the man, Gabe came into the Jackson household. I hope this man has a special spot in hell because of what he put my mother, my baby brother and me through.

Today is my first day at Goode high school. I feel like August from the book Wonder. Instead of having a deformed face. I'm mute and I also have dyslexia and ADHD which doesn't help at all. And this is my story about how my pathetic life turned into something worth living for. All because of some people that I met. And to be honest, I wouldn't have thought my life was going to get better, I thought my life was going to get worse.

My life before these people came into my life, was a living hell. I prayed to God(s) to get my mom and me to get out of that place, away from my stepfather. I wished, prayed to get out and finally I did. This is the story of how I got out of Hell and entered Heaven. These people are special, very special. There are people are going to rain on my parade but this will be a journey that was worth the wait for so many years. The people that forced their way into my life are precious to me and I would risk my life for them to be safe and happy. God(s), I sound like Naruto.

I woke up to a delicious scent, not just any scent, blue pancakes scent. That only means one thing. My mother, Sally Jackson, had made my brothers' and I's favorite breakfast food and that she's home. I quickly put on my clothes, a plain blue t-shirt, and light blue skinny jeans with my favorite light-up Skechers. I quickly wake up Tyson, my precious baby brother, before heading down to the kitchen. Ty and I share a room. Tyson is the most cutest kid there is. Tyson was with my Grandmother Rhea at the time of the car accident. He likes staying with Granny Rhea. She is awesome but my Grandfather not that much, he was kind of a dick and died two years before my younger brother was born. I miss my other brother, Triton. He's at college right now and he doesn't really come home, not that I blame him because of Gabe...

After eating breakfast, I finish getting ready for my first day at a real school in 8 years. When I walked into the school it was packed. I was trying to find the principal's office I ran into a guy with curly brown hair and Rasta hat. I wrote in my notebook that said, "I'm sorry that I ran into you." I wrote, " It's ok. Are you new here? My name is Grover Underwood." I smiled at the guy. I pray that everyone at this school was just as nice as him.

I noticed that he was on crutches and made a question on how he has gotten them but I'm not going to push him to tell me because what if it is personal and he doesn't want to tell me. Well, we did just meet, so I would see why he wouldn't tell me why. I wouldn't judge or bully him either way. That would be ironic and hypocritical of me to do so when I also have a disability and afraid of getting bullied and what would I gain from it? Just a really guilty feeling that makes me feel like my stepfather and I don't want to feel like that pathetic, disgusting excuse for a human being.

Grover saw me looking at his crutches and smiles at me with kindness, "You must be wondering why I have crutches right?" He asked me and my eyes widened when he asked that. How did he know about the fact I want to know about his crutches? I can't speak since I'm mute and I know this Isn't the Marvel comics or the DC comics where you can use your superpowers to read someone's mind, so how did he know that?. "You were looking at my legs and crutches and everyone asks why I have crutches when they meet me. Its because I have a disease in my legs that I was born with that requires me having to use crutches." He tells me without hesitation and he didn't look like he was forced to tell me. I nodded and smiled at him with the same kindness he has shown me, I write in my notebook then showed him it what I have written on it, 'Oh, That's different and that's okay Grover.' He smiles at back at me, "You know Percy you're pretty cool." Grover tells me and I felt my heart warm up, other then my mom telling me that I'm cool, he was the first person to tell me that I was cool and that felt nice.

I wrote in my notebook again and showed it to him, 'You're pretty cool too and if you don't mind, can you show me where the Principal's office is Dude?' Grover looks at me after reading it with a big, warm smile and tells me, "Thank you Percy, and of course, I can help you find Mr. Brunner's office, that's the name of our principal." He tells me and I nodded.

Grover starts walking me to the principle's office. He then turned around and asked me, "Why do you write in your notebook? You don't have to tell me if it is personal.", I shook my head, plus it would be fair to tell him since he told me about his legs when he didn't need and I then I wrote in my notebook and showed him, 'I'm a mute due to a car accident my mother, father and myself got in when I was eight. My mother and I made survived it but I had a large piece of glass stuck in my throat that permanently damage my vocal cords, the doctor did remove the piece of glass. My father didn't survive the car crash, my mother was fine.'

When Grover saw it he had a sad, depressed look. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Percy, but I'm glad that you survived that otherwise, we wouldn't have met. But I'm sorry you lost your father in it." Grover told me sympathetically. Once we got to Mr. Brunner's office, Grover looks at me and tells me, "Here you go Percy, I have to class now and if it is ok with you would you like to sit with me at lunch?" He asked me. I nodded yes with a big smile. Grover smiles brightly and tells me goodbye.

He then leaves me to go to his class and I went into the principle's office so I can get my schedule and the papers my mom will need to sign later. When I went inside and it looks like the inside of a hippie van. And a man with brown crazy hippie hair and he is in a wheelchair. On his desk was a name tag it said Mr. Brunner like Grover told me about his name. He looks at me with a smile and he smelled like coffee. "Hello, You must be Percy. I'm Mr. Brunner and I am the principle and here is your schedule and get your guide to show you around the school my boy. Also, welcome to Goode High." He tells me warmly like how my father would when he explains how to make marshmallows when I was younger at Mohawk. I gave him a small smile and nodded. The older male backed up his wheelchair and goes out of the office. I wait for him to return...


	2. The Guide, New friends, A Hippie Principal and A Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

I woke up to a delicious scent, not just any scent, blue pancakes scent. That only means one thing. My mother, Sally Jackson, had made my brothers' and I's favorite breakfast food and that she's home. I quickly put on my clothes, a plain blue t-shirt, and light blue skinny jeans with my favorite light-up Skechers. I quickly wake up Tyson, my precious baby brother, before heading down to the kitchen. Ty and I share a room. Tyson is the most cutest kid there is. Tyson was with my Grandmother Rhea at the time of the car accident. He likes staying with Granny Rhea. She is awesome but my Grandfather not that much, he was kind of a dick and died two years before my younger brother was born. I miss my other brother, Triton. He's at college right now and he doesn't really come home, not that I blame him because of Gabe...

After eating breakfast, I finish getting ready for my first day at a real school in 8 years. When I walked into the school it was packed. I was trying to find the principal's office I ran into a guy with curly brown hair and Rasta hat. I wrote in my notebook that said, "I'm sorry that I ran into you." I wrote, " It's ok. Are you new here? My name is Grover Underwood." I smiled at the guy. I pray that everyone at this school was just as nice as him.

I noticed that he was on crutches and made a question on how he has gotten them but I'm not going to push him to tell me because what if it is personal and he doesn't want to tell me. Well, we did just meet, so I would see why he wouldn't tell me why. I wouldn't judge or bully him either way. That would be ironic and hypocritical of me to do so when I also have a disability and afraid of getting bullied and what would I gain from it? Just a really guilty feeling that makes me feel like my stepfather and I don't want to feel like that pathetic, disgusting excuse for a human being.

Grover saw me looking at his crutches and smiles at me with kindness, "You must be wondering why I have crutches right?" He asked me and my eyes widened when he asked that. How did he know about the fact I want to know about his crutches? I can't speak since I'm mute and I know this Isn't the Marvel comics or the DC comics where you can use your superpowers to read someone's mind, so how did he know that?. "You were looking at my legs and crutches and everyone asks why I have crutches when they meet me. Its because I have a disease in my legs that I was born with that requires me having to use crutches." He tells me without hesitation and he didn't look like he was forced to tell me. I nodded and smiled at him with the same kindness he has shown me, I write in my notebook then showed him it what I have written on it, 'Oh, That's different and that's okay Grover.' He smiles at back at me, "You know Percy you're pretty cool." Grover tells me and I felt my heart warm up, other then my mom telling me that I'm cool, he was the first person to tell me that I was cool and that felt nice.

I wrote in my notebook again and showed it to him, 'You're pretty cool too and if you don't mind, can you show me where the Principal's office is Dude?' Grover looks at me after reading it with a big, warm smile and tells me, "Thank you Percy, and of course, I can help you find Mr. Brunner's office, that's the name of our principal." He tells me and I nodded.

Grover starts walking me to the principle's office. He then turned around and asked me, "Why do you write in your notebook? You don't have to tell me if it is personal.", I shook my head, plus it would be fair to tell him since he told me about his legs when he didn't need and I then I wrote in my notebook and showed him, 'I'm a mute due to a car accident my mother, father and myself got in when I was eight. My mother and I made survived it but I had a large piece of glass stuck in my throat that permanently damage my vocal cords, the doctor did remove the piece of glass. My father didn't survive the car crash, my mother was fine.'

When Grover saw it he had a sad, depressed look. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Percy, but I'm glad that you survived that otherwise, we wouldn't have met. But I'm sorry you lost your father in it." Grover told me sympathetically. Once we got to Mr. Brunner's office, Grover looks at me and tells me, "Here you go Percy, I have to class now and if it is ok with you would you like to sit with me at lunch?" He asked me. I nodded yes with a big smile. Grover smiles brightly and tells me goodbye.

He then leaves me to go to his class and I went into the principle's office so I can get my schedule and the papers my mom will need to sign later. When I went inside and it looks like the inside of a hippie van. And a man with brown crazy hippie hair and he is in a wheelchair. On his desk was a name tag it said Mr. Brunner like Grover told me about his name. He looks at me with a smile and he smelled like coffee. "Hello, You must be Percy. I'm Mr. Brunner and I am the principle and here is your schedule and get your guide to show you around the school my boy. Also, welcome to Goode High." He tells me warmly like how my father would when he explains how to make marshmallows when I was younger at Mohawk. I gave him a small smile and nodded. The older male backed up his wheelchair and goes out of the office. I wait for him to return.

After waiting for twenty minutes for Mr. Brunner to return with the guide, the guide was kind of cute. She had wavy/curly blonde hair in a high ponytail, prideful looking grey colored eyes that had a hunger for confidence and intelligence, Californian looking tanned skin, a rather built yet curvy body, she also had a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks. She was wearing a nice white 3/4 dress shirt and had a black tank top under it, she was also wearing black skinny jeans and sky blue flats.

Then the guide saw me and gave me a small smile. The smile felt forced, "Percy, this is Annabeth Chase. She will be giving you a tour of the school and you around the school. Annabeth this is Percy Jackson, the young man that you will be showing around/tour the school today. If you have any questions about the school or about your classes or the activities that we have at this fine school, just ask Annabeth or come to my office to ask me and don't be afraid to come to ask, Okay?" The older man asked me and I nodded. 

Annabeth smiles at Mr. Brunner and tells him, "Okay Mr. Brunner, I can take it from here." Mr. Brunner smiles back at her nodded his head, "Okay Miss. Chase And Percy welcome to Goode High, my boy." He told Annabeth and I. I gave him a gentle smile and stand up, Annabeth opens the door for me and I gave her a grateful/thankful nod. 

I wait outside for her and she comes out. The female looks at me then ask me, "Can I see your schedule please?" She asked me. I nodded and fished out my schedule I got over the summer and gave it to her. Annabeth takes and gave it a look. Annabeth showed me to my classes, where the lunch area is, where and what clubs are there, sports teams and the gym. And at the end of the tour, she took me to my locker and shown me how to do my lock. I wrote to Annabeth in my notebook and showed it to her, 'Thanks.' She gave me a weird look then asked, "Why are you writing and showing me what you wrote in your notebook?" She asked me rather rudely not caring if it's personal.

I shouldn't judge her on that, maybe she wasn't told I was a mute. So I write in my notebook why I'm writing in my notebook and how it happened then showed it to her, "When I was eight, my parents and I got in a car accident and lead to me becoming mute and the death of my father.' It said.

Annabeth gave me a pity/killed puppy look. 'I don't want anyone to give me that look, I don't want to be treated differently or given pity or some killed puppy. It's not like I'm the only person in a similar situation as them. Just because I'm mute or I lost my father in that damned car accident doesn't mean you have to treat me differently like I'm a lost cause. I'm your equal nothing more, nothing less.' I wrote in my notebook then showed it to her.

She had an angry look, "Look here, I'm not giving you pity. I just feel bad okay! It's not like everyone I met has a happy go lucky life. So better watch what you write or something is going to go down your alleyway. I'm just trying to be a nice person to a fucking handicap that I could!" She threatens/says to me.

After she said that, I was appalled by that. 'You're a disgusting human being. I thought everyone has changed from that. I wasn't expecting a nice looking girl would say that boy was I wrong.' I wrote to her then showed her what I wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This isn't a Percabeth story sorry, this is going to be something else but Annabeth will be an asshole and a conflict that will later be in the story for now~)


	3. Lunch Is Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has lunch and meets some old childhood friends.

Percy's Pov:

It was lunchtime. I head to the lunchroom, I was searching for Grover. I find him with a group of other people who I assume are his other friends, he was looking around and saw me with happiness in his eyes, I couldn't help myself but smile. 

There was a pretty girl next to Grover, She had long curly/wavy auburn color hair that goes down to the middle of her back and had a streak of green hair dye in her hair. She also had a white flower band on her head, she had spring green eyes that were filled with warmth and acceptance. She also had freckles on her face that made her look very cute. The girl had healthy place skin and was wearing a t-shirt that had a girl hugging a tree and was wearing blue skinny jeans along with blue converse. "Percy, this beauty sitting next to me is my girlfriend Juniper. She's probably one of the nicest girls in the school~" Grover was blushing and praises highly of the blushing beauty next to him. She had the cutest body too, slightly chubby yet a little busty. She was the prettiest girl I've seen today

I couldn't help but smile at this, they look very cute together and I couldn't help but snicker at the fact they both named after a plant. Their the plant ship now, then a tan-colored boy that was next to Juniper jumps up excitedly and gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen in a long time from someone other than my mom. "I'm Leo Valdez~ You can call me Mcshizzle, Bad Boy Supreme, Hottie or Uncle Leo~," He tells me with such happiness in his eyes and his eyes were brown with golden flecks in them. They were so full of light and sadness, I wonder why they look so sad. Leo had fluffy, very curly brown hair that went up to his cheek-bones. Leo was wearing a nice dress shirt with suspenders and he had brown shorts on, he also had a tool belt on. That made me a question if he likes to fix things or is in a class that makes you wear one or something. Leo had some black Nikes on. His body was lean with slight muscles on his biceps that were shown off, Leo was kind of hot. (Pun intended)

A pretty looking Native-American girl with choppy, uneven hair in a French braid slaps him upside of the head, hard. Leo yelps in pain. "Why did you do that Beauty Queen?" He asked the Native girl with kaleidoscope-like eyes. "Because you and everyone else knows no one will or wants to call you any of those names, stupid." She tells him honestly. Leo pouts, "I'm just trying to make some jokes Pipes..." He said miserably. Pipes' eyes soften, "I'm sorry Leo, I didn't know. Forgive me?" She asked/told him. Leo smiles sadly and nodded, then hugs her. The Native hugs him back. They hug for a good few minutes then pull away.

(Piper's Outfit)

The girl looks at me with a warm smile, "I'm Piper McLean please to meet you and I hope I didn't scare you with that." Piper said apologetically. I nodded my head and a guy right next to her was a person who I thought I would never see again. Piper was wearing a red shirt with an orange cardigan covering her shoulders and arms. Piper had some blue skinny jeans that a stain of something on her upper right thigh. She was also was wearing some black boots. She was skinny with some bust. Piper was slightly built too. Piper was beautiful.

Jason Fucking Grace, Jason was a friend of mine that I grew up with him and his sister Thalia when I was younger. His father and mine were also childhood friends. Jason and I grew very close to one and another but after the accident, I the last time I saw him at my father's memorial. It was good to see him. Jason Grace has electric blue eyes and close-crossed blonde hair that grew out the last time I saw him. He had a scar on his lip for trying to eat stapler when we were both two, It was really funny too. Jason was well built and very muscular, and damn did he look good. He was wearing a Superman t-shirt and some black jeans and some blue Jordan's'. Funny thing was that I'm wearing a Captain America t-shirt with blue jeans with green sketchers, before you make fun of them, they light up! I saved up all my summertime money to buy them and help my mom pay the bills. My sneakers are lit!! (Pun intended) 

Jason did this very sexy chuckle, "Who knew we would be seeing each other again Perc~" He said jokingly and gets up and pulls me into a warm hug. It felt nice to hug him again after so many years of not seeing each other. I hugged him back and I missed this so much, "You two know each other?" Leo asked and Jason nodded, "Yup, we were childhood friends but my dad didn't want me to see Percy anymore because he reminds my dad of his decreased Dad so much." He said in a respectful tone, everyone's' facial expressions soften a bit and there was no pity on them just sympathy, I didn't know that his father didn't want me to see Jason because I looked like a copy of my Father.

"Sorry to hear that Percy," Leo said to me and everyone nodded in respect/sympathy for me. It made me feel like a person, not some kicked puppy that Annabeth gave me earlier. 

An adorable African American girl with cinnamon-brown curly hair that goes to her shoulders along with golden-colored eyes. She has a toned, fit body and was wearing a vintage purple sundress with a white shawl covering her shoulders. The dress highlighted her skin just perfectly. The girl has some white sandals on too. She was the cutest girl in the group. I knew who she was too, I'm friends with her and her other siblings, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, well was. Her name is Hazel Levesque-Di Angelo.

Bianca and Nico are from Italy and came here to live in America with their father Hades to get rid of the pain of his late wife's death, then met Hazel's mom who lived in New Orleans, Louisiana at the time. Her mom is a bitch, I'm sorry she was. She tried to blackmail him with Hazel as blackmail to give her more money so she can buy drugs. Soon Hades and Hazel's mother, Marie, was in a courthouse to fight over who gets custody over Hazel. Hades won and Marie was sent to jail and Rehab for doing drugs. After that he meets Persephone, she was super awesome! she had a child before meeting Hades. His name is Thanatos, he's pretty chill. My dad and Hades were good childhood friends as well so I got to hang out with them a lot. Still, do, just whenever they ask me to and I say yes whenever they ask so I can get away from Gabe. My mom always had the all-night shifts on the weekends and left in early in the morning so she didn't have to deal with Gabe. I have no clue why she married him in the first place if she wasn't happy or love him...

Once Hazel knew who I was she squeals excitedly and hugs me after getting up. I smile at her and hugged her back, I didn't tell her and her family that I was going to public schools again, I did before but I decided to be homeschooled due to bullying and this was before Gabe came along. "Percy, you didn't tell me you were going back to school again!!" She said excitedly and I silently laugh at this. She's so cute.

Leo wolf-whistled, "Percy is friends with Hazel too, that's something after all that her father is scary to be around. I love the guy and all but he can get scary when he wants to." Most of the group nods in the agreement with what Leo said. This made Hazel sad and looked like she wanted to cry. I kissed her cheek like I always do when she gets sad then tickles her. Hazel starts to giggle and was now happy again. This was a talent of mine. I can make any girl stop crying just like that. I smile at her with pure innocence and pure platonic love for this girl. (or does he~)

Hazel goes back to her seat and sits down. Next to her there was a clumsy-looking Asian guy with a closed-cross like cut, he has a stout like a body but more stocky, he looks so adorable!! The guy has a babyish like face and has brown eyes that remind me of chocolate that my mom has at her job that she sells. The Asian descent is wearing a purple flannel, a white V-neck, some greyish-blue jeans and black Air Jordan's. "I'm Frank Zhang." The guy tells me and he was the last so far in the group. 

"Okay guys, don't give Percy a hard time about writing in his notebook then shows you what's on it. Percy is mute and that's his way of communication." Grover and Jason said at the same time respectfully then blushes in embarrassment, I laugh at this. 

Then a guy with sky blue eyes that were filled with mischief and sandy blonde hair. He was hot. The guy had a scar that goes to the bottom of his left eye down to his chin, he also had an athletic and well built toned body. He was wearing a grey Areoposal shirt, blue skinny jeans, black leather jacket, and black Air Jordan high tops. This guy smelled like trouble as he came closer to the table. 

Jason had a stern and serious look on his gorgeous face. The other guy finally made it to our table and looks at me with a sexy glint in his eyes, he smiled at me with mischief. "Hello, my name is Luke Castellan and you are my dear~" he flirts with me then takes my hand and kisses the top of my knuckles in a loving fashion, I blushed. "Luke leave Percy alone, you fuck-boy!!" Leo yells at Luke.

Luke looks at Leo in annoyance. "Did I ask for your opinion Fire-starter?" He said to him. Then looks at me with a smirk, he then kisses my cheek quickly with a passion though then leaves me in a very dark red blushing manner. 

The bell rings and everyone had to leave for their next class...


	4. Not A Chapter: A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the Black Lives Matter Movement!

This is dedicated to the BLM Protesters since I can't really do anything due to being a teenager with no car to go to a protest, which I wish I can and I don't think my parents will let me since they don't want me to get hurt, or money to donate to them. So I decided to write about it here and put awareness on my stories here and Ao3! It might not seem much but at least I'm trying! As someone who is half-white/Puerto Rican and someone who wants to help their fellow Americans and their rights and help them fight for justice. My heart goes out to the victim's families and loved ones. Stay safe and stay strong guys!


	5. Home Sucks Ass, Especially Waking Up From Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School's done for the day and Gabe makes his life suck ass. Warning this chapter child abuse and Percy having sad boi hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a long ass time. Life is crazy you know

Home. People would be happy to go home but not me. When I was little before I was mute, I was happy with mom Sally Jackson and my dad Poseidon Jackson but then the stupid car accident happened. It killed my dad and killed my voice with it. When that happened it was the end of the happiness of our lives. My mother had to take many weird jobs then we met Gabe Ugliano who was kind for like 10 minutes then he has shown his true colors.

He has a job at an electronics mega mart in Queens who only picks up his paycheck but only spreads it on cigarettes and beer always beer. Mom had to marry him to keep the "apartment" and tutor me for me not talking. When mom is not home he beats the shit out of me.

I miss my dad very much. I wonder if he's proud of how I become. I wish he was still here, but he's not. All I have is my mom and an abusive stepdad!! Why does the world hate me? What did I do, no scratch that, What did my mom do to deserve this? My mom is the sweetest person in the world. She doesn't deserve this. My mom deserves love, respect, someone way better than fucking Gabe!!

I want her to be happy again and get to see her for at least five minutes long to at least hug or just see her smile for once. She works at so many odd hours and odd jobs, because of that I don't get to see her often. I only see her on my birthday or Christmas for at least a minute or two before she goes to my room to take a nap before going to work.

I miss her, I miss him. I wish we never met Gabe. I hope this will end soon. When I got home. I see Gabe and his smelly friends were only playing poker which happens a lot. "Look boys there is our hitman," said Gabe. Gabe got up from his chair and got an empty beer bottle and throws it at me and I duck and went in my room and hid in there until my mom comes home and the door slammed which means mom is home or Gabe's friends left.

I only hope for mom but it was Gabe's friends that left which only means that Gabe is going to beat me the shit out of me. The door opens and Gabe comes in and threw an empty beer bottle at me and Said "You useless piece of shit" "No one likes you and your the reason that I waste my money on". He beats me until I pass out.

_I was in a dream and I saw my dad, my mom, and me at the beach when I was five at the moment. We were having a good time. "Percy, promise me one thing?" My dad said to my past self, little Percy looks up at his dad with adoration and innocence, "Okay daddy, what is it?" Little Percy asked the man that he loves dearly._

_Poseidon smiles at his boy with pride and joy, "Promise me you make your mother happy and protect her when I'm away, whether if I'm at work or out of town or even downtown buying groceries." He asked his son. Poseidon looks at my mother with a two-year-old Tyson in her arms, sleeping and cuddling on her. It was really cute._

My dreams end there and I think I found some hope to keep fighting Gabe and to protect my family more than I ever could. After waking up after a lovely beating, thanks Gabe appreciated **( note the sarcasm).** I get up look at what time it is it was 6:15 am and I start getting dress. Thankfully, Ty was at Ella's last night, I wouldn't want him to find out about the abuse, it will make him sad and could make things worst. I'm wearing an Aqua-man T-shirt, black faded jeans, and my light up sketchers.

Then go to the kitchen to make breakfast for Gabe, so he doesn't beat me more painfully later, I eat a granola bar. After eating, I brush my teeth and brush my untamed jet black hair that only goes up to my ears. Then I look at the time, it is 7:02. I grab my backpack and made sure I had everything I need for school. Finally, I leave for school... The only place that I can be safe from Gabe...

_School..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can still vote what ships and sexualities you want for Percy and the gang, the only ship I won't allow is Percabeth. The only ships that are canon in here are Grover x Juniper and Silena x Charlie


End file.
